


The Magic Mirror, the Snow Queen, and the Red Riders

by littlemandragora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gen, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut, death and destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemandragora/pseuds/littlemandragora
Summary: "The queen that never was, the queen that never will be.I am Lara Dorren, daughter of Shiadal. I am the Lady of Space, Traveler of Worlds, and, unwittingly, the Harbinger of Wars.I am the beginning of an end. My path is the path of Destiny, and this is my story."Story centered around Lara, with added POV from Cerro, Ida Emean, Leticia Charbonneau (I want this to be a all female cast, here's hoping I can pull it off ).





	The Magic Mirror, the Snow Queen, and the Red Riders

   

    I was called many things in my time. Aen Saevherne, Lady of Space, Mistress of Magic, the Shining One, and, unwittingly, Harbinger of Wars.

    I was the daughter of Tatianna Shiadhal Andomiél, called often _Feainnewedd_ by my father, King of the Alder Folk; I was his Sun Child, his hope and the future of my people. In the end, I chose to be _me eäte’dearme_ , “my dream of summer.” 

    I am the gull, the visionary, the key to an old prophecy and the stranger to the places I so freely traversed so and forth.

    Where was I among all those titles? I don’t know. For a time I thought I was one or two of those things, for I thought this time and place I was in demanded me to choose. Now as I lay beside my new-born daughter, breathing my last, and saw that I was wrong.

    I was and could have been all of those things at once. If only others had realized that. If only I had realized that.

 

    I am Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, the beginning of an end. My path is the path of Destiny, and this is my story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a trailer , more to follow soon! Promise:3


End file.
